Just like a tragic lovestory
by pixienewt676
Summary: He hates himself for not loving the Strawberry Princess when he still got time. Wr: Character's Death Give this drabble? one shot? a chance :D


**Hullo! first of all I would like to introduce myself, im Loonyjazie07! Mind you this is my first time to write a drabble like this:D**

* * *

**Just like a Tragedy love story**

Just like a tragic lovestory

In the Seam, Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne gave birth to a boy who, they named Gale.

Just like a tragic lovestory

In Town, the Mayor's wife gave birth to a girl who, they named Madge.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When Madge Undersee happens to have riches while other families in District 12 including Gale Hawthorne's have to work hard for a single penny and food for their starving bellies.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she grew up with just a caretaker with a busy father and a sick mother.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he grew up hunting for food in the forest with a big family and a dead father

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they figure out what's the meaning of reality in a young stage of their life

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she learned that to be able to survive, she needs to be what her father needs her to be, _polite_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he learned that to be able to survive, he needs to hunt, _illegal_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she mastered to sit properly, stand straight, smile sincerely, laugh sweetly, and respect dearly to save her family from the wrath of the _Capitol_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he learns to run swiftly, talk harshly, smirk, respect only his loved ones, _hate the Capitol dearly _

Just like a tragiclovestory

When they both be friended Katniss Everdeen

Just like a tragic lovestory

In Reaping Day, when they decided to sell her the strawberries

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she realize that her dress and the mocking Jay pin was enough for him to hate her

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he realize that he didn't mean to drew a harsh comment

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they both realize that they were two opposite people, living in two opposite world.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When Katniss and Peeta got chosen for the games

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she saw his face turned into a frown and found herself copy his expression

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he started selling strawberries to her more often

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she started to give more money than the prize his giving.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he found out that no matter what he do his feet drags him to Madge Undersee's house and watch the games with her

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they found comfort with each other

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she started feeling something for the boy with the snares

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he loves Katniss Everdeen, she can see it in his eyes

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she felt a weird sensation down the pit of her tummy when he grabs her hand and holds on to it when the love if his life kissing the boy with bread

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she tries to cover up the lump that she hides through her throat, he likes Katniss. She like him. He seek for Katniss, She seek for him. They're broken.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she tries to accept the fact that Seam and Seam belongs to each other and so does Town and town.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he tries to ignore the fact that Katniss will never be with him

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they both desperately tried to win the race of love

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she keeps on comforting him, until the end of the games.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he ignored the presence of Madge Undersee when Tribute 12 won.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she felt betrayed, _second best_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they both pretend that "them" never happened

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she saw him came by her house and hug her seeking for comfort

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he told her that he kissed Katniss

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she felt everything crashed around her again

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they felt broken again

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he has shocked her when he said he's sorry for ignoring her

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he shocked hisself for saying sorry

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she let herself be second best again

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she watch as his blood begun to leak from his body when the peacemaker began to whip him all over again, _crying_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he saw her run away before he passed out

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she give Katniss the morphling

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she become his comfort again

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they found out that Katniss and Peeta will be in the arena again

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he held her into a comforting hug when she cried

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they planned a rebelion

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she's scared for her life, for _his life_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he watch their clock ticking, time's about to come

Just like a tragic lovestory

When her father suspects him and warned her daughter that he is a bad thing

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she hugged him for the last time

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he asked her why, she told him it was nothing

Just lke a tragic lovestory

When she look at him in the eye

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he saw her eyes giving a sign of love, but he ignored it

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he pulled her face towards him and kissed her lips

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they felt a spark spinning down their bodies

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they _ignored it_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she was about to say something

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he _walked away_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she cried herself to sleep

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he regret not telling her that perhaps, he loves her

just like a tragic lovestory

When she watch the games alone

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he watch the games with strangers at the square

Just like a tragic lovestory

When the TV's turned off when Katniss shot an arrow somewhere

Just like a tragic lovestory

When her father and mother came downstairs and hugged her

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he came home with three crying children hugging each other

Just like a tragic lovestory

When the electricity stopped working

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she found herself begun to cry to and cluth her father's sleeve

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he knew what was happening

Just like a tragic lovestory

When the Undersee's just stood there embracing each other, for once in her life she felt _home_

Just like a tragic lovestory

When the Hawthorne's clunged to Gale as he ushered them outside, directing them towards the meadow

Just like a tragic lovestory

When the bombs thrown out towards District 12, hitting every house as they can

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she felt the ground tremble, she looked outside her window, terrified at the burning houses and screaming of the people around the District

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he rescued people as many as he can, including the Everdeen's.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When her father refuses to get out the safety of their own house, as so her mother. She decided that this is her last time she will breathe

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he was shocked to see Prim held her last breath, her mother clutched her as she craddled her back and forth whispering that she will be alright.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she can feel the flying engine become nearer to her house

Just like a tragic lovestory

When his thoughts flew to her

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she pressed her eyes together

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he raced against the burnt ground towards her house

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she prayed for him to be safe

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he heared a loud crash of bomb

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she felt herself got throwned out by her family

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he's too late

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she felt herself bleed and her bruises stings

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he found her laying down the ground with a pool of blood around her

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she found herself smile weakly as he kneeled down beside her

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he can feel his eyes tears up

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she lift out her shaking hand and touched his cheeks

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he lift her out and drag her with him tothe meadows

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she said she'll never make it

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he didn't want to listen to her protest

Just like a tragic lovestory

When her breathing begun to slow down ,her visions blur

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he bit his lip when he saw her trying her hardest to survive, he didn't knew it hurts him so much

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she groans from the pain and he can't help but fasten his walking even more

Just like a tragic lovestory

When his knees egun to buckle because of her blood leaking and the smoke that surrounds them

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they tried their best to hold on

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they entered the fence

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she begged him to lay her down the spot where he picks his strawberries

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he layed her there, he kneeled next to her quivering body

Just like a tragic ovestory

When they both knew she will die sooner or later.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she reached out her hand to his cheek, pulling him giving a sweet but passionate kiss to his lips

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he felt her tears begun to run down her face again, when he used his thumb to caress her pale cheek

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she whispered a meaningful "I love you"

Just like a tragic lovestory

When his eyes widened, shocked.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When her grip suddenly lose it's weight

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he watches her eyes closes

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he kisses her knuckles , preventing the tears that dwell to his face

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she whispers her last words "I love you Gale Hawthorne, always been"

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he leaned down to kiss her cold forehead "I love you too my Strawberry Princess"

Just like a tragic lovestory

When she smiles back

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he realize Madge Undersee is dead.

Just like a tragic lovestory

When they never had their happy ending, because it's too late

Just like a tragic lovestory

When he never loved anybody else just like her Strawberry Princess

Just like a tragic lovestory

He regret not loving the Strawberry Princess when he has time, a long time ago.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Sorry if you didn't like it XD**

**Sorry if it kinda sucks**

**Please review with no bashing**


End file.
